Like The Rain
by Sarmoti
Summary: Sirius never liked the rain until he walked through it with her. Sirius/Hermione


**Like The Rain**

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Harry Potter Characters or the song that I used in this song fic. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**_Summery:_ **One Shot SBHG. Sirius never liked the rain until he walked through it with her.

Based on the song Like The Rain by Clint Black. Lyrics by Clint Black and Hayden Nicholas.

(The words in **_bold italics_** are the lyrics to the song!)

**_A/N:_** Sirius is alive and well in this fic. He never died. Hey, it's my fantasy, right?

_Cleaned up for grammar errors on November 12, 2005_

_Final Word Count: 1,886_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**_

It wasn't the loud thunder rolling outside The Burrow that woke Sirius up. It wasn't the bright flashes of lightening illuminating his room. Sirius didn't wake up until he felt the drops of rain coming in through his open window, landing on his bare arm.

He sighed as he tossed his blanket off and got up to shut the window. The rain had covered the floor; he felt it on his bare feet. He hated the rain. To Sirius, rain was the symbol of his loneliness.

It was always raining around Azkaban, and so now when he heard it, it brought back that sense of abandonment, that sense of emptiness. The fear of being trapped would flair up.

Sirius reached up and turned the knob on the window, lowering it. A flash of lightening illuminated the night sky, and Sirius noticed a movement outside. He paused and studied the garden, waiting on the next flash of lightening. When it came, he recognized the small figure sitting outside in the storm.

Since being cleared of all charges, Sirius had been staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys and all of their friends. He was going to find his own place, but wasn't ready to leave everyone here yet. He didn't want to go back to be alone again.

The lone woman sitting on the bench was still there in the next flash of lightening, and Sirius moved to leave his room, debating if he could go out in the rain. He sighed, knowing he should.

_**Every thundercloud that came was one more I might not get through**_

_**On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too**_

"It's not a good night for watching the stars." he said softly, stepping out into the stone garden path. The air was cold, the rain freezing. He had forgotten to put on shoes, and his feet were soaked.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. "Then why are you out here?" she asked, her voice bitter.

Sirius moved to sit down beside her on the bench. "Because you are."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's okay." Sirius answered. She was wearing silk pajamas, which had long since been drenched, sticking to her body, highlighting her curves. He tried desperately to not notice them.

Hermione looked over at him. The storm must have woke him up, he was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, he had no shoes on. "You shouldn't be out here with no shoes, you'll get sick."

"Why are you out here?" Sirius asked.

"I was just thinking." she said.

"About Ron and Luna?" Sirius asked her, shivering as the rain soaked his shirt.

"Yes.." Hermione said, feeling fresh pain wash over her. It had taken seven years, but Hermione finally realized she liked Ron. He was the only man to ever notice she was a woman. "He invited Luna to be his date at the graduation party next week." She explained.

"I see." Sirius said, studying her face as she spoke. Everyone knew she was heartbroken that Ron had decided to date Luna. Sirius wanted to strangle Ron. The stupid prat didn't notice what he had passed over.

"The rain is so beautiful." Hermione sighed, turning her face up to the sky.

"I never liked the rain." Sirius replied, his voice soft.

Hermione looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

Sirius hesitated for a moment. "Because it reminds me of how empty my life is. It reminds me of Azkaban," he admitted.

Hermione felt something stir in her heart. "The rain can mean many things Sirius." she suddenly jumped up, reaching her hand down to him. "Come on, walk with me." she said.

Sirius stood up. "Hermione, you are not dressed to be out walking in the rain, you'll get sick."

"It's okay." she said. "Come on.."

Sirius smiled as Hermione lead him down the path, he noticed she didn't let go of his hand.

_**But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you**_

"Do you remember being a child, and wondering how long it would take you to grow up?" Hermione asked as they strolled down the path.

"All the time." Sirius replied.

"I remember I couldn't wait to grow up, be an adult, do all the adult things. I never realized being an adult could be so painful." she said, her voice sad.

"I can understand that." Sirius replied, his own voice deep. "As a child, I never thought I would spend years in Azkaban for crimes I didn't have anything to do with."

"You didn't have a happy childhood." Hermione stated bluntly.

Sirius looked at her in surprise for a moment. "No."

She squeezed his hand tighter. "The rain can be good Sirius. I like to think it cleans me of the pain I feel. Every drop washes away one more bad moment, bad thought, bad feeling." her voice whispered.

Sirius felt her whisper. It went through his blood. Her hand was clutching his tightly and it burned his skin. Suddenly he could feel every drop of rain on his skin. "You are a smart and insightful witch Hermione."

"I know." she said with a grin.

_**I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind**_

_**All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind**_

_**I hear it talking through the trees and on the windowpane**_

_**And when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain**_

"Maybe the rain isn't so bad." Sirius admitted, slowing down his pace.

Hermione stopped and turned to him. "I told you."

Sirius smiled. "Hermione, about Ron…"

She cringed at the name.

"I know you loved him, but he's not the only guy for you." Sirius said.

"It's not about love. He's the only guy that noticed me. I'm not outstanding in any way Sirius. Ron was my one shot, and he didn't even like me enough." she said.

Sirius noticed the drops of rain hanging off her eyelashes, running down her nose, pooling on her lips. The water splashed across her pink cheeks, caught in her hair.

Sirius realized in that one moment that Hermione was right, rain was the most beautiful thing in the world.

_**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**_

_**Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now**_

_**Just like the rain**_

"Don't talk about yourself that way again." His voice was husky now.

"I only speak the truth, what I know." Hermione said.

"Than you don't know everything after all." He growled, reaching his other hand out to pull her to him.

Hermione didn't have time to think before Sirius was kissing her. His lips hot against hers, contrasting with the cold night air. She moaned, amazed at how a kiss could feel, her first kiss.

Sirius heard her moan, and he wondered what he was doing, but before he could think, her mouth was open, her tongue against his lips. He quickly opened up to her, feeling her explore him. The rain coming down around them, running over where their lips were meeting.

_**When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me**_

_**It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see**_

_**That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain**_

_**Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling**_

Sirius finally pulled away from her lips, but he didn't put any distance between their bodies. "I'm……"

"Thank you." she interrupted him before he could apologize.

"For what?" Sirius whispered.

"For showing me what being wanted feels like." she replied.

"I love the rain." he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why?'

_**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**_

_**Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now**_

_**Just like the rain I have fallen for you**_

_**I'm falling for you know just like the rain**_

"Why does it matter? What matters is that I have fallen for the rain." he rested his forehead against hers. "I have fallen for you." he whispered.

Her eyes went wide with shock for only a moment, before she reached up and kissed him again, soft and sweet this time.

"You don't mean that." she whispered against his lips.

"Hermione, you showed me how beautiful the rain can be, even though I thought it was ugly. Believe me when I say I am going to show you how beautiful you are, no matter what you think of yourself." he replied, voice rough.

"I've had a crush on you for years." she admitted.

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of surprise.

Hermione nodded. "What will everyone say?"

"I don't care." Sirius said, reaching up to feel her hair tangle around his fingers, water running through it.

"I don't either." Hermione replied, burrowing herself in his chest.

_**And when the night falls on our better days**_

_**And we're looking to the sky**_

_**For the winds to take us high above the plains**_

_**I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye**_

_**of the storms that will be calling**_

_**Forever we'll be falling**_

"YOUR WHAT!" Remus Lupin cried out during the graduation party. His eyes were wide with shock, even as he noticed the giant grin on his best friend's face.

"I am in love with her." Sirius repeated.

"Does she know?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"And?" Lupin raised his eyebrow.

"She loves me." Sirius said. "Finally, I have chance to be with someone and not feel alone and empty. I want everyone's support."

"I can't believe you fell in love with her…" Lupin said, even as he smiled at his best friend.

At that moment, Hermione walked up to Sirius, wrapping her arm around him. "Molly and Arthur took it well, so did Harry. Ron didn't seem to care." she said, turning to Remus.

"I'm happy for you both." Remus said. "I just don't understand how you fell in love so fast."

Sirius smiled down at Hermione. "It was like the rain…"

_**Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you**_

_**Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just**_

_**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**_

_**Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just**_

_**Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you**_

_**Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just**_

_**Like the rain**_

FIN


End file.
